You're Safe
by Karysa Hart
Summary: "Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound..." A sad, yet fluffy GerIta oneshot. Set in the future; WWIII.


**A/N: I'm sorry in advance, this is going to be a really sad fanfic that is probably OOC and… And I'm also really sorry I haven't posted anything here for a while… I've been on my Wattpad and my deviantArt… Also, I like to think that my writing style has changed and improved at least a little since I last posted something here... Soo… Yeah, here's a really depressing AU GerIta songfic I wrote… I hope you enjoy it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and I do not own the song 'Safe and Sound'.**

* * *

Ludwig snapped awake when his bedroom door slammed open, revealing his roommate, Feliciano. The Italian ran into the room and stopped at the German's bedside.

"Italy... What do you want?" Ludwig sighed, using his country representation from the UN in place of his actual name. Then he noticed that the smaller man was shaking gently. "Italy...? What's wrong?" He reached over and turned Feliciano's head to face him. His eyes widened when he saw the tears running down the slight brunette's face.

"Feliciano...?" he asked, using the brunette's real name. "Feli, what's wrong?"

The Italian just sniffed and threw his arm's around the blonde's neck, burying his head in Ludwig's chest and mumbling, "Don't leave me alone..."

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'd never let you go_

_When all those shadows_

_Almost killed your light_

* * *

That night, one year ago to the day, was the day the world erupted into chaos. Feliciano had been the target of an attempted assassination, planned by Ivan Branginski, the UN representative of Russia, that had sparked the collapse of the UN and the start of World War III.

In the year since the start of the war, Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert, who had been the representative of the newly re-formed Prussia, had been killed and Prussia dissolved again. Alfred Jones, the representative For America, had lost many of his siblings, the state representatives. Wang Yao, China's representative, had lost his younger brother, Wang Kaoru, who had represented Hong Kong. Norway's representative, Lukas Bondvik's younger brother and representative of Iceland, Emil Steilsson, had been kidnapped, and no one had heard from him in months.

Every country had been affected by the war, but none as much as Italy, and no person more than Feliciano Vargas.

No one knew why Ivan had targeted Italy, but since the war had started, there had been countless attempts on Feliciano's life, and on his older brother, Lovino's life.

They had agreed less than a month into the war that it would be safer for the two of them to separate. Lovino went with Antonio Carriedo, the representative of Spain, while Feliciano stayed with Ludwig, Germany's representative. They hadn't seen or heard from each other since.

As the war dragged on with no end in sight, Feliciano stopped eating and began having chronic nightmares. The only way Ludwig could calm him was by wrapping him in a hug and whispering reassurances into the Italian's ear. The nightmares were taking control of the Italian, and changing the nature of his friendship with the German man. Eventually, the dreams got so bad that Feliciano could no longer fall asleep, even with Ludwig holding him close.

Ludwig asked his friends for help, and Honda Kiku, former representative for Japan, gave him the lyrics to a lullaby from America to sing to the paranoid Italian.

* * *

_Just close your eyes  
_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be all right_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I will be_

_Safe and sound_

* * *

Two years after the war had started, Ludwig got a message from Antonio. Ivan's men had finally succeeded in their attempts to kill Lovino, and were on their way to find Feliciano.

Ludwig knew that, what with Feliciano's mental and emotional instability, he probably shouldn't tell him about Lovino's death. But he also knew thatthe Italian would find out eventually, and it would be better to hear it from one he trusted.

"Feli..." he said softly, approaching the brunette. Feliciano turned toward the German. His amber eyes, once bright, sparkling, and full of joy and life, were now dull and hollow, emotionless; ringed by permanent purple marks and underscored bags from lack of sleep. He had been thin before the war, but because he had refused to eat, he was now skinny to the point of emaciation.

"_Si_? What is it?" he asked, his once cheerful and carefree voice devoid of emotion and slightly monotonous. It pained Ludwig greatly to see his closest friend so destroyed by the war, and it pained him even more to be the bearer of such bad news.

"Feli... I just received word from Antonio..."

The brunette's eyes lit up for the first time in years. "_Si_? How is _mio fratello_ doing?" he asked excitedly. Ludwig winced sharply, knowing the news he had would break the brunette's heart.

"He... Ivan's men got him... I'm sorry, Feliciano..."

Feliciano was silent for a moment, his eyes wide with shock and pain. Then he crumpled to the floor, screaming, "NOOOO!"

Ludwig rushed to Feliciano's side to comfort him, but the smaller man flinched back. Ludwig stared at his friend sadly, then closed his eyes and started to sing softly.

* * *

_Don't you dare look out your window  
_

_Darling, everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone..._

* * *

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Eduard von Bock, the former representative of Estonia, and one of the men Ivan had forced to help him. He raised the gun he held and pointed it at Feliciano, his eyes sad.

"I'm sorry, Feliciano... I don't want to do this, but if I don't, Ivan will... Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry to you... And to you, Ludwig..." With that, he pulled the trigger.

Time seemed to slow down as the gun fired. Ludwig yelled and drew his own weapon, firing it at Eduard as he jumped in front of Feliciano. Time resumed it's normal flow as both bullets hit their targets. Ludwig's shot hit Eduard in the chest, just above his heart, and he fell in the doorway.

The shot meant for Feliciano never reached it's intended target, because Ludwig had jumped into it's path. It missed Ludwig's heart, but had hit one of his lungs, and he collapsed at Feliciano's feet.

As he lay there, even as his blood pooled around him and filled his lungs, he looked up at the shocked Italian.

* * *

_Just close your eyes...  
_

_You'll be all right..._

_Come morning light..._

_You and I will be_

_Safe and sound..._

* * *

He smiled weakly up at the brunette. "D-don't... Worry, you're... You're safe... Now..." He coughed up a mouthful of blood, and it ran down his face from the side of his mouth.

"Ludwig... No, Ludwig! Please don't leave me!Don't leave me here alone!" Feliciano exclaimed, tears streaming down his face like that first night. He knelt down and cradled the blonde's head in his lap.

"I-it's... Ok... Y-you're s-safe... Now..." Ludwig weakly raised his hand, and Feliciano grabbed it with both of his. "D-dont... Don't w-worry..." he sighed, and the light in his eyes dimmed, the bright blue orbs glazing over.

Feliciano reached a shaking hand out to close the German's eyes, then he leaned down and gently kissed his forehead.

He looked over at the gun Ludwig had used and wiped the tears from his eyes. He reached over to grab the gun, then looked at Ludwig's body one last time. "_Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound..._" he said, then put the gun against his head.

_"You're safe..."_

He pulled the trigger

-fin-

* * *

**A/N: ... I-I'm not crying... My eyes are leaking liquid awesome...**


End file.
